The Killer Call
by jasonX65
Summary: A group of friends living in a rural area become the victims of a masked killer. As the group begins to be picked off, it's up to the rest to find out why the killer is out for blood and stop him before he kills them.


**A/N- Before this new adventure begins, I'd just like to thank my friend, Whitney for her continued support and help with my writings when I get into hard spots. And, I do not own 'SCREAM', this is just a fan having a little fun.**

A girl, seventeen, with long red hair and green eyes walks into a kitchen. She has on a green T-shirt and blue jean shorts.

She walks into the pantry and grabs a bag of potato chips and heads back to the living room. Just in time to hear the sound her cell phone makes as it vibrates repeatedly on the coffee table.

The girl picks the phone up and hits the 'SEND' button.

"Hello?"

No reply. All that's heard from the other end is a loud garbling noise.

"Hello?", the girl repeats.

Still no reply. Just the loud, strange noise.

She hits the 'END' button and tosses the phone onto the couch as she plops down beside it and turns on the tv. Just as she does, the phone rings-again.

Once again, she picks it up and hits the 'SEND' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miranda. What'd you hang up on me for?", a female's voice asks.

"Oh, hey Lacey. Was that you that called a minute ago?", Miranda asks.

"Yeah, and you hung up on me."

"Because all I heard was a weird noise", Miranda replies.

"You didn't give me time to say anything. I was chewing my gum", Lacey said.

"Are you still coming over?", Miranda asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I just got out of cheerleading practice. I'm on my way now", Lacey answered.

"Well, hurry up. I'd like to start the movie some time tonight", Miranda said hatefully.

"What movie did you pick?"

"Grease, it's one of the best movies, ever."

"I've never saw it, but mom talks about how good it is", Lacey said.

"You'll like it. Guaranteed. Just come on in when you get here, though. Front door's open", Miranda said.

"Alright. Be there soon. Bye," Lacey hung up.

Miranda sat the phone back down on the couch and began to eat chips from the bag.

Once again, the phone begins to vibrate. Miranda rolls her eyes and picks up the phone.

"Lacey, what do you wa-", Miranda started.

"I'm not Lacey", said a man's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Miranda answered, confused.

"Don't worry about it", the man said.

"So...can I help you?", Miranda asked.

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know you shouldn't leave your front door unlocked. Especially not at night..._anyone_ could come in", the man replied.

Miranda started to answer, but before she could, a loud _BANG!_ echoed through the house. The girl jumped up, phone still to her ear, and moved through the house.

She gasped as she walked into the main hall and saw the front door standing wide open.

"See what I mean? Like I said, anyone could get inside", the man said, laughing.

Miranda started to take a step forward, but stopped. "Are you telling me that you're in my house?"

"Maybe... maybe not".

"Well how 'bout I hang up on your ass and call the police?", Miranda asked.

"Go ahead. But if you do that, you're gonna lose your chance at making it out of this house alive", the man threatened.

"What do you want?", Miranda asked, starting to panic.

"I wanna play a game, honey", the man answered.

"A game?", the girl asked.

"Yes. A game. You like movies, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Horror movies?"

"They aren't my favorite, but yeah, I watch them."

"Then, you won't like my game, but it's horror movie trivia. All you have to do is answer my question correctly, and you live", the man said, sinisterly.

"That's not fair! Atleast ask me something from my favorite genre!", Miranda yelled into the phone, slowly backing into the kitchen.

"Be happy I'm giving you a chance to get out alive at all you little bitch!", the man yelled.

Miranda begins crying as she backs up against the kitchen counter and slides to the floor.

"Quit your crying. Are you ready to play?"

"No...", Miranda whined.

"Too bad. I'll atleast give you an easy question. Who was the creator of the 1960 movie Psycho?", the man asked.

"Uh... I know his name, but I can't think of it!", Miranda shouted.

"You better hurry and remember it."

"Um."

"Clock's ticking!"

"Give me a minute!"

"Remember what happens if you miss the question!"

"It was..."

"WHO!? Who was it!?"

"It was... Albert Hitchcock", Miranda gasped.

"WRONG. It was Alfred Hitchcock, you dumb bitch."

"No! Ask me another question!"

"I won't. You had one shot and you blew it. You know what happens now. I'll see you in just a second", the man hung up.

Miranda jumped up, dropping her phone on the floor. She opened one of the many drawers in the counter and pulled out a butcher knife. Slowly, she moved back into the hallway, knife pointing out in front of her.

The girl looked around for any signs of the man who was harrasing her, but he was no where to be seen. She looked over at the front door, still standing wide open.

Maybe if she hurried, she could get to the door and escape before the crazy man found her. She took off running, praying she would make it.

Miranda grabbed the side of the doorway as she reach it. She had made it. Now she just had to run down the street to the Sanders' house and tell them to call the po-

Her thought was interrupted as a man dressed completely in black, wearing a ghost mask appeared from outside and stabbed her in the shoulder.

She screamed, dropping the knife she had been holding. Ghostface pulled the knife out of Miranda's shoulder and tackled her, sending her into the hallway floor.

She cried out as she hit the floor and the person with the knife began to stab her in the shoulder once again.

"Stop!", Miranda cried out, and punched the man in the face, sending him to the floor beside her.

Miranda rolled onto her stomach and began to crawl up the hallway, trying to ignore the pain from the multiple stab wounds to her shoulder.

Ghostface grabbed Miranda's left leg and began to pull her back.

"Let go!", Miranda screamed as she kicked the killer in the face with her right foot.

The killer's grasp on Miranda's leg eased and she was able to pull it free. She got to her feet as quickly as she could and took off down the hall.

Ghostface ran right behind Miranda, brandishing the bloody knife.

Miranda headed for the living room, hoping there was enough distance between her and the killer so she could shut the door and lock it.

She made it to the living room, grabbed the door and started to close it, but the man stuck his foot in before the door was completely shut. He reared back and hit the door with his shoulder as hard as he possibly could.

Miranda screamed as she was flung backwards and smashed into the coffee table. She crumpled to the floor, letting out a groan.

Ghostface stepped into the room, looking down at Miranda, head tilted sideways.

Miranda turned over onto her back, looking up at her killer.

"Please, you don't have to do this!", she begged.

The killer shook his head up and down.

"No!", the girl screamed.

Ghostface advanced on her and began to stab her repeatedly in the stomach and chest. Miranda screamed until the life was completely drained out of her. She was dead.

Outside...

A gray Impala pulls up in front of Miranda's house, and a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes gets out of the car. She's wearing a cheerleader outfit. It's Lacey.

She walks up the front steps, noticing that the door is standing wide open. She stops and looks at the strange sight for a moment, but then decides to go in.

Lacey slowly moves into the house, shutting the door behind her.

"Miranda? Did you realize your front door was standing wide open?", she asks.

No reply.

"Miranda?"

Still no reply.

Lacey moves down the hallway towards the living room. The door is shut. Lacey pushes it open.

"Miranda?"

Sitting in the recliner, with her back to Lacey, is Miranda.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Lacey walks up to Miranda and taps her shoulder. Still no reaction.

The girl walks around to face Miranda and screams.

There's blood all over Miranda and several stab wounds.

"Oh my God, Miranda, what happened to you?", Lacey cried, tears pouring down her face.

The girl turned to leave, but Ghostface stood in the doorway, blocking her exit.

"Oh my God", Lacey whimpered.

Before she could say or do anything else, the killer was on her, and the knife was plunged into her heart.

Lacey looked up sadly into the black eyes of her killer. Ghostface pulled the blade out and Lacey fell to the floor, blood pouring from her chest and mouth.


End file.
